


Naked and Cleansed

by ForbiddenArchive



Category: RWBY
Genre: Brainwashing, Cult, F/F, Naked Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28202595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Yang and Ruby each get a taste of what's most important, being cleansed by their new naked sisters.
Kudos: 5





	Naked and Cleansed

Whenever the students at Beacon weren’t busy with their training or their studies, they had free reign to do whatever they wanted. For the older students, like Yang Xiao Long, this meant a lot of clubbing whenever she had the time. She was a party girl after all, she loved a good drink and some fun with the boys, not that she’d give them the time of day outside of a drink and a ‘small brawl’. Strangely enough she always managed to sneak away whenever somebody tried to pin the damages of her brawls on her…

Tonight was such a day. She was still a bit drunk after smashing through a couple of nobodies that had bothered to touch her hair and grab a strand of it, and she ended up destroying the nightclub she was hanging out in. That’s fine, she didn’t really like the place in the first place, so heading out into the night was a much better plan. 

“You’d think they’d know how to handle a lady, but nooo, they don’t know the meaning of a good and solid ‘Back off’. Well, that just let me manhandle them instead, so fair’s fair.” Yang talked to herself, giggling a bit at the terrible pun as she threw her hands behind her head. Her eyes were blurring a little thanks to the alcohol still running through her system, but it wasn’t going to be too terribly difficult to deal with. She just needed to get home, maybe take a whole day off to sleep through it, and then she’d be right as rain once again.

As the blonde gal made her way through the nighttime streets of Vale, she noticed a strange gathering off to the side of one of the roads. A light in the corner of her eye, leading into one of the alleyways where she could hear some sort of strange noise. Was it some of the other partygoers trying to have a bit of fun now that their nightclub was ruined? Could be, but the noises felt a little more desperate than that.

“Eh, worth a quick look. I’ll Yang back and see if there’s any fun, otherwise count me out.” She chimed to herself, giggling once more at her terrible pun as she walked down the alley. On any other day, if her mind wasn’t clouded by her terrible drinking habits, she might’ve realized that this was a terrible idea and that she was walking straight into trouble… But knowing her, she’d ignore her better judgment regardless, since she loved a good brawl. And if they were a bunch of punks that wanted to throw down, why shouldn’t she give them the chance?

As she got closer to the source of those sounds, they became clearer. Much clearer. In fact, she realized that she might’ve stumbled upon a bunch of deviants as soon as she heard a single moan grace her ears. One that made her body shiver from top to bottom with how utterly ecstatic it sounded. What kind of weirdos would have sex in the middle of town, even if it was in an alley off to the side?... And could she have a bit of fun with ‘em too?

When she finally reached them, that little inch of desire to have a bit of fun with these deviants faded away thanks to what she saw. She had to rub her eyes a couple of times to make sure that she was seeing things right. There’s no way that there were actually people like these hanging around, especially like this… right?

Yang blinked a couple more times as she looked straight ahead, her eyes falling upon a gathering of women that were naked from head to toe. Their heights, their assets and even their hair was different, but they all shared this complete lack of anything covering their bodies. Not a single thing stuck to their skin, except for their hair. There wasn’t even any sign of clothes having been tossed aside either, so they somehow made it all the way into the city without wearing anything. Nudists, or something more? She couldn’t tell, and frankly they were a bit too weird for her tastes.

As the huntress turned around to try and leave, she ended up bumping straight into a soft pair of tits that made her bounce back, causing her to fall square on her ass in surprise. “What the heck? Where’d you come from?” She asked, rubbing away at the slightly sore spot as she got back up, glaring at the woman that had stood in her way.

“Oh dear, oh dear. You’re clothed. You’re unclean.” The dark-haired woman standing in front of her, maternal when one took a good look at her wide hips and heavy breasts that were a little wet with milk, shook her head in a disappointed manner as she looked upon the shorter girl. “So unclean, wearing those filthy clothes that obscure your purity. Such a shame, such a shame. If you were naked, you would’ve been so much cuter, so much prettier, so much more willing to serve the Clean One…”

Yeah. That woman was crazy, that was incredibly easy to tell. So the best thing to do would be to punch straight through and just get home. Forget everything that happened, have a nice rest, deal with the hangover for a couple of hours, and go back to normal. That was Yang’s plan, as she brought back her fist to knock out the stranger in front of her…

Only for the other nudists, who had stopped their various masturbatory routines, to grab her arms as they were reached back. “Filthy. Unclean. Clothed. Remove.” They all chanted in unison, giggling as they wrestled her gauntlets off her body, their combined strengths surpassing that of the huntress’ own with plenty to spare.

“Knock it off! Stop!” The blonde cried out, but the more she resisted, the more they ripped and tore at her clothes. Little by little, everything fell to the ground. Whether it was her top torn to pieces, her skirt, or her weapons being tossed far away where she couldn’t handle them. Without her weapons, she was nothing, especially in regards to a small horse that were strong enough to wrestle with her like this.

Who were these weirdos anyway, and what were they talking about!? Weren’t they the unclean ones, since they didn’t wear a thing as they walked across the dirty roads? It didn’t make any sense! “Great! So, what’s next!? Gonna dunk me in water like I’m being reborn or something? I’m not a fan of weird religious types, you know!”

The maternal leader of the group just smiled. “You’re now clean, so you may learn about the Clean One, young one.” She spoke, an ethereal edge to her words as she stepped closer. “You just need to let her in, and you will experience the true love that comes with being naked. Nothing else matters except being bare, letting the world gaze upon you and grow to love you like you love your body. You’ve neglected it by covering yourself up, dirtying your love for yourself. Repent. Repent and you may yet be cleansed, young one.” The woman launched into a fanatical spiel as she eventually got so close that she could press her breasts straight up against the captive Huntress’ face, trapping her between those two mounds while her fellow nudists continued to restrain her…

Yang was forcibly pushed into the soft prison, muffling any screams that she could possibly let out. All while those horrible nudists that kept her captive began to rub their fingers against her naked body, all of them moaning in response to how soft she felt. They were giving her so much love and attention, and she hated every second of it. They were creeps, she should be lashing out and beating them to the curb… So why…

Why’d it feel so good to be touched all over!?

“You’re learning, young one.” The maternal nudist chimed as she rubbed her hands along her back, shivering a little herself. “Such softness, such absolute purity. You’re truly fit for the Clean One’s blessing, yet you still resist. Why won’t you learn what you’re meant to be, young one? A Nudist, a worshipper of the Clean One and all her teachings. Just let in the pleasure and be swept away, like all of your future sisters have been…” She continued to whisper sweet nothings, lies through and through, into the blonde’s ear to try and make her see things a different way…

To say that it was working would be an understatement. The more she felt her gentle breath brush up against her ear, the more Yang started moaning uncontrollably. Every single touch that they put upon her body made her heart shake and shiver with untold pleasure. It was so intense that she wondered how any of them could possibly endure any of this? They were meant to be touched all over like this, weren’t they? How weren’t they just cumming out their brains all the time?

Her Maternal captor smiled from ear to ear as she whispered once more. “You want to learn our secrets, young one? I can feel it, your thoughts pulsating through your fair skin. We can teach you, all you need is to let in the spirit of the Clean One. Wish for your orgasm, and you will be blessed. Just say the magic words, let her in, and become one of us. Become a Sister of the Clean One. Scrub away your name alongside your former filthy identity, become another Sister and become clean, naked and beautiful as can be…”

The words kept on swirling around in the huntress’ head, mixing with the pleasure that filled her body. She couldn’t resist. She very much couldn’t stop herself from falling victim to them, especially as the gentle air brushed against her body more and more. But no matter how much pleasure filled her, she couldn’t cum. Whatever force had started making her body respond so favorably to any stimuli, as long as it brushed against her naked skin… that very same thing made her feel so utterly unable to climax. She wanted it, she needed it, but she needed to give in, just like the Clean Mother told her…

“I… I want to cum! I want to cum and be clean! I don’t want anything to dirty up my body ever again! I want to cum and understand what it means to be clean from the bottom of my dirtied heart! I want to wash it clean with my climax and join the sisterhood, so I can show my utter devotion to the Clean One! Please! Please let me cum and be cleansed, please!” Yang cried out from the bottom of her aching soul, her pussy overflowing with juice yet refusing to properly climax until she had been approved by the Clean Mother that held her closely…

The Clean Mother smiled as she raised the poor girl’s head upward, making her look straight into her naked eyes for a brief second… Before she planted a single kiss on that lost soul’s forehead, giving her the blessing she desired. She could now serve as a proper vessel, and she may release everything that kept her impure from within.

Yang’s eyes rolled into the back of her head as her body writhed all over, all the pleasure pooling into one point in her body. Her pussy. Juice upon juice squirted out as the most powerful and mind shatteringly powerful orgasm wracked its way through her body. It cleaned away any impurity on her body, smoothing it out and leaving her as soft as she could be, while doing the exact same thing to her mind, rinsing out any remaining thoughts that pertained to a dirty and filthy life wearing clothes. She wouldn’t be named any longer, she would just be another Clean Sister, furiously playing with herself whenever she had the chance so that she could properly appreciate the body that the Clean One had graced her with…

The Clean Mother smiled as the new Clean Sister collapsed in her arms, with her gaze falling upon all the other Clean Sisters. “Sisters. Let us bless our newest convert with all of the love that she deserves. All the attention that a properly cleaned body needs. Let her remember what it means to be clean, forevermore.” She spoke, as she turned the poor girl towards them now that they had let go of her body.

All of the nudists smiled to one another as their hands reached out towards the blonde, intending on making her cum much more than once as they introduced her to true pleasure…

\---

Morning rose in Vale, and Yang was nowhere to be seen. Two of her teammates didn’t care too much, as they knew that they would eventually find her passed out somewhere, probably drunk off her ass after enough partying the day before, but one of them was concerned enough to try and investigate.

“Come on, Yang. Where did you end up this time?” Ruby Rose, her younger step sister, walked her way through the many streets that decorated the city. She hoped that it wouldn’t be hard to find the blonde, but considering the things that she got up to, she also imagined that it would at least take the rest of the day. Considering the destruction she left in her wake 9/10 times, she was probably going to have to search the entire city for her.

That’s when she heard murmurs through the crowd around her. The young huntress listened carefully, sticking close to others as she picked up on what little information she could gather from all of the concurrent conversations. It was hard to figure out what was what, but there was one thing that stood out about most of that talk…

A blonde woman wearing nothing at all had been spotted in the deeper parts of the city, in its alleyways. She was really weird, so many of the ones that had seen her left her alone… but if any of that was true, it meant that her step sister had decided to strip down and get dirty. Not the first time she had heard of something so absurd, but she didn’t take Yang for that kind of girl…

“They’re just rumors, right? She’s just passed out in an alleyway, maybe a little scuffed up, and I can drag her back to school without too much trouble. Yeah, that’s it, that has to be it.” Ruby told herself as she followed the lead she had overheard, traversing through the alleyways as she tried to find out where her sister had gone. She would take any sign, no matter how small or how big it was. As long as it led her to Yang, then it’d be worth it.

As she rounded one of the many corners in the alley system, she noticed something familiar laying in the upcoming corner. Something distinctly yellow and red, something that looked a bit too dirty to have been lost recently. In fact, it sent off warning signals in the back of her head as she got closer, because there was no mistaking what it was.

Ember Celica. Her older sister’s weapon. Only one of the pair, but it still meant that she was unarmed. How was she going to defend herself? There were a couple of terrible criminals hiding away in the shadows, and if they caught that blonde off guard, she’d be in terrible trouble. She had to hurry, she had to find her!

The young girl broke into a sprint, hoping to round the corner and find her sister… and in one way, she did. Once she smashed head-first into a pair of heavy tits that stopped her dead in her tracks, trapping her within a soft prison that was perfectly sized for her height.

“Oh ho, an unclean one…” The voice of Yang echoed through her ears, but it sounded strangely… ethereal. As if there was something deeply wrong with her. Not to mention, she didn’t seem to recognize her younger sister, instead regarding her as a complete nobody. Somebody that she had to deal with according to her religious beliefs as a Clean Sister…

Ruby tried to pull herself away from the blonde, struggling as she was forcibly hugged and kept close to that naked gal. “Y-Yang! What are you doing!? Let me go!” The younger redhead shouted as she tried to slip out of her grip, but if anything that just ended up helping the overly tight grip tear away at her clothes until there was nothing left…

“Yang? Who’s that?” The Clean Sister asked as she continued to rub away at her former sister’s back, now that it was gradually getting more and more naked thanks to the struggling tearing at the clothes. “I’m nothing but a Clean Sister, devout follower of the Clean One. You should join me, unclean one. You’ll feel so much better when you give in and adore the feeling of everything caressing your naked form…” She whispered in that ethereal tone, a loving and lustful edge added to every word…

She had gone mad, somehow. That was the only explanation. The way that her eyes pulsated with every word she spoke made the younger girl shiver throughout her body. It didn’t feel right to hear her sister speak like that, far from it. She should be able to break free from that grip too, since whenever Yang wasn’t wearing her gauntlets, her strength wasn’t anything special… but here she was, practically being hugged to the point where her body was cracking. That’s at least what it felt like, it wasn’t very pleasant…

Or that’s what it should be feeling like, but instead the pain that should’ve been coursing through her was nothing more than pleasure! It was unbearably good, so much so that her poor panties, which were sliding down her legs, were soaked thanks to a constant flow of juice flowing out of her pussy. What in the world was happening? 

“Your cleansing is beginning, oh what a delight…” The uncharacteristically strange Clean Sister chimed as she rubbed away at Yang’s now-naked back, letting her fingers press into that wonderfully smooth back. It was so tender, so longing for attention. Attention that had been denied to it. But now that it was exposed to the world, now that a Clean Sister could tend to it and shower it in love, it would truly flourish…

Ruby wanted to tell her to stop, she really did. But the more her lips tried to part and let out any kind of proper word, the more those words were silenced by moan upon moan that rung out from her heart. She couldn’t move an inch, paralyzed and kept in constant pleasure by all of that wonderful touching. 

What made all of this feel so good? Was it because she was naked? Was everything Yang said true? If that was the case, then why hadn’t she ever tried it before? She didn’t know, and she frankly had no idea how she could know. All she understood was that it felt good, and her heart ached for more.

Of course her beloved sister, the Clean Sister that had thrown away her name and identity, answered her need with more touching, more kissing, more groping, more of everything that would stimulate her sensitive and naked body. She needed to get all the care in the world, everything that would make her feel so wonderful… 

All of that attention, all of that ecstatic love that the Sister showed to her body… It made her want to cum. Her nethers, neglected as they always had been, were practically flooding over as juice poured down her naked thighs. She wanted to cum. She hadn’t ever tried to cum, nor did she understand what a orgasm really was, but she understood that there was a pressure building inside of her, and it needed to stop, it needed to be let out! She needed to get it all out so that she could feel relief..!

“Let her in…” The Clean Sister whispered into her former younger sister’s ear, her kind and soothing words caressing her skin and turning on even further. “Let the Clean One in. Let her cleanse your body, cleanse your mind, so that you can forever stay naked, beautiful and Clean. Become one with the cleanliness, and submit to a naked world…” Her words were like soap, washing away anything worrying within the younger girl’s mind. They were guiding, they were exactly what she needed…

So of course Ruby couldn’t help herself. She breathed in and let out her inner desires, fueled by the words in her mind. “I want to be clean! Let me be clean so I can be free! Make me cum, make it all go away! I want to be as clean as you, sis! Make me clean, make me never want to wear clothes ever again! Please! PLEASE!” She screamed to the sky…

And her reward was the lock on her mind, the unclean limit that stopped her from cumming, being washed away. Her nethers squirted as she fell to her knees, the Clean Sister letting go of her body as she grew limp, her body leaning forward as the rest of her mind was wiped just as clean as her body. No imperfections left either mentally or physically, leaving her as clean as she could be…

Thus, another Clean Sister joined the fold, as she quietly stood back up and hugged her blonde sister, an ethereal glow in her eyes. “The Clean One has blessed me, Sister…” She mused, her voice and tone lacking any of the usual character. It was as if the girl once known as Ruby had been cleansed, leaving behind nothing but the body to serve as a permanent worshipper of the naked body…

Her Sister smiled as she planted a kiss on her forehead. “Blessed be your body, from this day forward. Now, let us shower it in the love that it has been missing.” The blonde chimed as she slowly reached her hands down, sinking her fingertips into the other Sister’s rear…

The two of them, once sisters by blood, were now sisters through nothing more than belief. Their devoted belief in the clean, naked body would drive them further in the future, no doubt converting more of their friends into Clean Sisters. Once they all turned towards the Clean One’s protection, the Clean Mother would take them from this world, as it would have been cleansed of all its filth. Then they would move onto the next world, and so on, until all of existence followed the Clean One’s teachings…

For now, they would spend some much needed time getting to love one another, through the teachings that had been cleansed into them...


End file.
